White blank page
by TinoV
Summary: John prowadzi swój bardzo osobisty dziennik, ale pewnego dnia odkrywa w nim wpis od Sherlocka.


watch?v=UO7FkUZhLk0 totalnie polecane do czytania. To songfick, baaaardzo związany z piosenką.

* * *

John poza swoim blogiem,(którego ponoć czytywali wszyscy inspektorzy Scotland Yardu) miał też swój prywatny, ale to bardzo prywatny dziennik, o którego istnieniu nie wiedział nikt.  
Przynajmniej tak sądził sam John, tkwiąc w błogiej nieświadomości, że regularnie zagląda do niego jego irytujący współlokator.  
Dziennik John ukrywał w dolnej szufladzie szafki nocnej, pod stosem starych medycznych czasopism, które były dla Sherlocka koszmarnie nudne i oczywiste, toteż doktor sądził, że nie ma szans na to, aby go w jakimkolwiek stopniu zainteresowały, a więc jego papierowy powiernik był bezpieczny.  
Nic bardziej mylnego, bo Sherlock już dawno wydedukował, że w dolnej szufladzie, po tym stosem nudy, musi być coś ukryte. Wiedział to od dnia, w którym John wymyślił tę (beznadziejną, zdaniem Sherlocka) kryjówkę.  
Sherlock czytał więc wpisy Johna, początkowo dla rozrywki, potem, kiedy przestało go bawić to, że dorosły mężczyzna może pisać pamiętnik, bardziej dla zgłębienia kilku ważnych zagadnień, o których nie miał pojęcia, bo nie były jego specjalnością. Bo były sferą uczuć, a więc nie były zbyt pewnym gruntem, czy też może były po prostu dla niego grząskim bagnem i Sherlock konsekwentnie unikał myślenia i mówienia na te tematy tak długo, jak tylko mógł. A udawało mu się naprawdę długo.  
Dowiadywał się z dziennika wielu interesujących rzeczy.  
Kto by na przykład pomyślał, że Johna zabolało to, że detektyw po raz kolejny w biegu nowej sprawy zupełnie o nim zapomniał i sam nadstawia karku? Tak, jakby w ogóle Johnowi nie ufał?  
Że Johna deprymowało, kiedy Sherlock chodził po mieszkaniu jedynie w prześcieradle? Jakby dawał mu jakiś znak, ale, matko Boska, to w końcu Sherlock! Łazi, bo tam mu się właśnie podoba.  
Lub też to, że John nigdy nie usłyszał od Sherlocka słów podziękowania? W sumie już dawno przestał na to liczyć. I John nie prosił o płomienne mowy dziękczynne, ale o docenienie, choć trochę...  
Im bardziej Sherlock zagłębiał się w notatki, tym bardziej widział, jak za maską pozornej stoickości doktora buzuje dobrze skrywana frustracja, która nie dawała spokoju i kroczyła za Johnem wciąż i wciąż.  
John jakby miał sobie za złe, chociaż tak naprawdę miał za złe Sherlockowi. Dlaczego? Sherlock nie rozumiał. Sherlock nie wiedział.  
Nie wiedział chyba również John, bo nie zapisywał żadnych wniosków. Może żadnych nie wyciągnął, może wolał pozostawić je w swojej głowie, jakby każdy ich namacalny ślad był nie do zniesienia.  
Coś było na rzeczy. A Sherlock naprawdę, naprawdę nie wiedział, co.  
No bo emocje nie były jego mocnym punktem.  
Teraz już, kiedy wiedział o wielu rzeczach, w których John nie mówił głośno, żyło im się w ich dziwnym nie-związku lepiej. Może nawet nie tyle, może nie lepiej, a zwyczajnie łatwiej.  
Może chodziło o to, że Sherlock nauczył się bardziej wyczuwać, kiedy zbliża się do zirytowania Johna, a może o to, że doktor rzadziej bywał w domu.  
Ale Sherlock nie wiedział, bo emocje... No właśnie.  
Mógłby tak spokojnie trwać w niewiedzy, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że John spotyka się z kolejną kobietą. Znaki były widoczne na pierwszy rzut sherlockowego oka, a John dodatkowo nie próbował nawet ich ukrywać, bo i po co?  
Więc Sherlock wiedział, ale nie wyciągał wniosków, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy w dzienniku Johna ukazał się krótki wpis:

"Mary jest cudowna. Byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi, gdybym mógł się z nią ożenić."

Mały, poukładany przez Sherlocka, jak zamek z klocków przez jakieś pracowite dziecko świat rozpadł się nagle, klocki prysnęły we wszystkie strony, kiedy Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę tak nagle, że wniosek wyświetlił się w jego mózgu wielkimi literami:

"John odejdzie. Odejdzie i zostawi mnie samego."

I to się Sherlockowi bardzo, ale to bardzo nie podobało.  
Więc zaczął być na powrót nieznośny, może nawet bardziej nieznośny, niż przedtem.  
Co z kolei bardzo, bardzo nie podobało się Johnowi.

"Sherlock, jesteś ostatnio nieznośny."  
Stwierdził pewnego razu w swoim dzienniku John.

Wpis Sherlock znalazł dzień po tym, kiedy doktor wrócił nad ranem, pachnąc TĄ kobietą, którą Sherlock najchętniej pozbawiłby życia gołymi rękami. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym przedtem, ale być może chodziło o normalną ludzką zazdrość?  
Bo John miał zostać tutaj, na Baker Street, bo tak właśnie chciał Sherlock. I tak miało być, to logiczne. Sherlock zawsze kierował się logiką. Dlatego miał rację.

"Sherlock, nie lubię Cię ostatnio. W ogóle Cię nie lubię. Kręcisz nosem, jak durna primadonna. Przestań być durną primadonną."  
A potem, mniejszymi literkami, bardziej drżącą ręką:  
"Dostatecznie trudno jest mi próbować ułożyć sobie życie bez Ciebie."

Znowu powroty nad ranem, irytacja Sherlocka, rzępolenie na skrzypcach, trzaskanie drzwiami. A potem długa cisza, cisza, cisza, pomiędzy doktorem a detektywem.  
Samotne wyjścia do nowej sprawy. Więcej ciszy. Więcej spraw. Więcej randek. Więcej nieprzespanych nocy. Cisza, cisza. Więcej śmiałych planów. Mniej rozmów.

"Sherlock, jesteś wstrętnym dupkiem. Jesteś uparty, jak osioł. Daj mi jakiś znak, idioto, jedno słowo, żebyśmy przestali z każdym krokiem mijać się coraz bardziej.  
Nie chcę naprawdę odejść, Ty o tym wiesz, Twój genialny mózg już to dawno wydedukował. Prawda? Prawda?"

I Sherlock bardzo się teraz nienawidzi, ale otwiera notatnik na nowej, białej stronie i pisze swoim wąskim, wysokim pismem. Jego pismo przypomina jego samego, jest kapryśne i zauważalne z daleka:

"Bardzo Cię dziś nie lubię, John, okropnie Cię nie lubię. Znów nie ma Cię w domu."  
Po czym zatrzaskuje dziennik i wpycha go pod stos starych medycznych czasopism.

A następnego dnia John jakby nigdy nic pisze pod wpisem Sherlocka:  
"Irytujesz mnie dziś, Sherlock. Prychasz, kiedy oznajmiam, że wychodzę, ale nie robisz niczego, żeby mnie zatrzymać. Taki jesteś dziś nieznośny."

"John, jesteś dziś koszmarnie uparty. Jesteś baranem, idiotą, na określenie Ciebie brakuje mi odpowiednio niepochlebnych przymiotników. Taki jesteś głupi. Wychodzisz, a ja tu leżę i czekam, żebyś został."

"Taki dzisiaj jesteś monotonny, Sherlock. Twoja wysoka postać sterczy na progu, kiedy schodzę po schodach na spotkanie z Nią, i jest tak już kolejny raz. Zaczynasz być nudny. Ty, Sherlock? Naprawdę? Przerwij tę nudę."

"Znowu ledwo jesteś i już zaraz Cię nie ma. Poważnie, John? Poważnie?"

"A więc nuda, Sherlock? Monotonia? Sterczenie na progu? Cóż, w porządku, jeśli tak właśnie wolisz."

"Mam czasami ochotę Cię zabić, wspominałem tym kiedykolwiek? Bo o tym, że ty chętnie zabiłbyś mnie wiem już od dawna."

"Prawie nie poszedłem dziś do Niej, Sherlock. Ale w końcu jednak tak zrobiłem, żeby zrobić Twojej postaci na progu na złość. Na co się niby mi zda czekanie, kiedy wyprzedzasz mnie już zanim zdążymy stanąć na linii startu?"

"Oczekuję od Ciebie nadinterpretacji, John. Mogłem być pewien, że nie będziesz w stanie wydedukować czegoś, czego ja sam nie rozumiem."

"Nie stercz na progu. Nie stercz tam. Nie wywołuj u mnie tego irracjonalnego i nieznośnego poczucia winy."

"Nie idź, John. Zostań ze mną."

.

.

Drzwi od pokoju Sherlocka otwierają się gwałtownie, kiedy wpada przez nie John.  
Sherlock patrzy na niego badawczo, prawie tak uparcie, jak wtedy, kiedy wbija swój wzrok gdzieś pod jego łopatkami, kiedy doktor schodzi po schodach.

"Chodź tu."

"Idiota."

"Nawzajem."


End file.
